


Stargazing

by ObeyDontStray



Series: In Another Life (AU collection) [8]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Confessional, F/M, Star Gazing, Teenage sweethearts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: It's cold outside, but there's no where Joyce would rather be.





	

"See right there? That's Orion. See his belt right there? And there's his arms." Joyce leaned her head against his shoulder and stared down his arm as he pointed out the constellations. She took another puff on her cigarette. "Yeah, I think I see it."

The cold autumn air made her shiver and she wrapped her arm around his middle, holding her cigarette off to the side as she hugged him with her face pressed to his chest. She was really regretting her decision of running outside without her shoes. He hugged her shoulders tightly, pressing her into his chest where he rested his chin on top of her head, careful not to get ashes in her hair. 

There was so much she wanted to say, but she just couldn't find the words. He's so close and so warm. She tossed her cigarette to the side and he did the honor of snuffing it out with the toe of his shoe for her. She looked up at him, up at the clean lines of his jaw in the moonlight and felt something shift inside. "Hop-"

He looked down at her, creating a little space so he could look into her eyes. "Yeah?-"

"I-" She stalled, looking up into those steely blue eyes of his. Before she could stop herself she plucked the cigarette from his lips and brushed her lips against his.

He looked at her for a moment, his eyes serious before he took back his cigarette and drew a puff from it before tossing it down and mashing it out with his shoe. She was beginning to rethink all of her life choices when he kissed her, his hand moving up to cup the back of her head. 

"I love you." She admitted when they broke apart. 

"Tell me something I don't know." He joked, a boyish grin across his face.


End file.
